Life Goes Where Life Takes You
by LOTR-Freak
Summary: Ok this started out as a random RPG my friend and i did, then it turned into a story. Once it gets started it's actually kind of funny.... well it is funny.


Ok so yet another first for me, if you like it tell me, if you hate it, that's ok too I rely don't care if you don't like it cause well some where out there, there is someone who likes it. Also don't give me all that Oh this is a Mary Sue crap, cause do you know how this is going to turn out? No you don't, only I and some person (who co writes this story) do. Oh yeah speaking of which Jenna is my editor and she writes parts of my stories. Oh and just to tell you Laryávëiel calls Elrond Ada even though he's her grandfather. Her adoptive father is Aragorn, and her real father is unknown to all… except Jenna and I cause were the authors J anyway now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JRR Toklein's wonderful characters but I do own Telgrist, Laryávëiel, and Alakgwaith and any future beings to come.

Chapter 1- First Greetings

As Legolas rode into Rivendell thoughts of why his father sent him were racing through his head. His father was probably trying to find another bride for him like the last time. His only hope was that this trip was not for that but so he could help Elrond with his studies.

"Legolas, welcome to Rivendell", Elrond boomed.

"It is a great honor to be here Master Elrond"; Legolas said trying to stay polite "May I ask what I am needed here for?"

"Oh yes, Legolas I would like you to meet someone. Legolas this is Laryávëiel, Arwen's Daughter."

"I did not know Arwen had had a daughter?"

"Well technically she doesn't, Laryávëiel was found by a path here in Rivendell and Arwen has adopted her as her own daughter."

"Although she's rarely with Arwen and spends most of her time here." He added under his breath

Legolas said no more, between being amazed that any person would leave an elf alone in the woods and curious about the odd scar around her left eye, and then there was her height, she was short for an elf but she was still taller than a lot of men.

Laryávëiel waved and said hi taking no interest in Mirkwood's prince and asking Elrond, "Ada may I please go riding? I promise I'll be careful."

"Yes you may but would you mind showing Legolas to his room before heading out?" Elrond replied with a slight smile, "Oh and yes I know you will be careful, you always are."

With a bit of a grumble Laryávëiel agreed to show Legolas to his room, she didn't like him, he looked too formal, and from the looks of it no fun. She didn't like how he just suddenly showed up also, something was going on and she wanted to find out. She quickly showed him his room, and then left to go riding.

Legolas unpacked his bag's shaking his head at what seemed the very young elf, that was named Laryávëiel. She seemed immature and spoiled. Although she wasn't as bad as some of the others he had met, she was still bad enough that he could tell they weren't going to be getting along well.

After awhile he heard a light knock on the door. 'It's probably Elrond' he thought 'It is, after all, about time for dinner' but When he opened the door to his slight dismay it was Laryávëiel and by the looks of things she wasn't to pleased to be there. He could tell because she was scowling, had her arm's crossed and was mumbling.

"Dinner, you're suppose to come back with me" she said scowl still on face. He nodded and followed her along the hallways again. 'Why must I put up with her, you know I have always been told that beauty isn't always skin deep well here's the prime example' were Legolas's thoughts on the subject. Laryávëiel's were along the same line 'Why must I always lead him around, Ada acts as if he can't do anything. I'm tired of putting up with him.'

Dinner was unusually quiet and there was no eye contact between Legolas and Laryávëiel Elrond had tried multiple times to start conversations but it was in vain. 'I don't know who's more stubborn' Elrond thought 'Laryávëiel with her scowl or Legolas the way he's ignoring her.' Elrond sighed he had told Thranduil it would be a bad idea, that the two's personalities wouldn't mix but Thranduil wouldn't listen to it and even worse he had given into it.

Flashback

"Are you sure this is wise Thranduil, their personalities are just so different."

"All the better Elrond, they can teach each other to in my sons case lighten up a bit and in your granddaughters case be a little more serious."

"What if it doesn't work are we going to force them to be with each other?"

"No we can't do that, it's their choice whether or not they choose to get along."

"Thranduil this isn't wise they are never going to truly get along, they will only be because they think that it shall please us in doing so and that the quicker they get along the quicker they don't need to see each other anymore."

"Elrond its been to long since I have seen my son smile, heard him laugh ever since he came back he's been different, Elrond I want my son back."

"Well maybe, Thranduil, that change was for the better."

"Elrond My son is coming to Rivendell whether you like it or not, and he **WILL **be welcome like he has been before."

"So it be that then, just remember I warned you against this, if this doesn't work out no blame shall be place on me do you understand?"

"Yes and if it does then you will realize that you were wrong?"

"Yes, if it does, I will."

End of Flashback

Elrond shook his head, this wasn't going well so far, well he'd better send Laryávëiel off to bed before she got any idea's that she would be staying up later than he usual bed time.

"Laryávëiel _Amin anta lle kaim _andsay good night to Legolas please" I need you to go to sleep

"_Quel du _Legolas" Laryávëiel said half heartedly "_Quel du Ada_" Good night

"If you don't mind Elrond I think I shall be going to bed too now ok?"

"Ok Legolas Good night see you in the morning" Elrond replied 'maybe things will go better in the morning' he thought. As Laryávëiel and Legolas made their way to their bedrooms, few words were passed, but they did talk even if it was only to say bye.


End file.
